


Gods threatened

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demi-Gods, Gods, crumbeling society that hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: In a world that is dying, gods rule supreme but the humans see them as monsters and refuse to worship them, but all is not as it seem. On the mountain of the gods the fifteen gather to discuss the issue, what will come of it.It finally happened, I let my love of Mythologies get the better off me.





	Gods threatened

A lone goddess walked swiftly through the marble halls of Mount Metracc. The great home of the gods. Her heeled steps sounded heavily on the gold ingrained floor, an ivory pathway engraved with a swirling pattern of gold that shined in the midday light. The gold was like calligraphy strokes, like ink painting the picture of creation. Gleaming white pillars held up the liquid gold roof, held suspended by the magic of the jewel ingrained stone. She walked past beacon torches, they lined the hall in two symmetrical rows. Golden fires kept lit by Leon,god of fire, logic and archery. Her dark blue skirts flared behind her on a phantom wind. Not that wind was a thing anymore, Zizzik, the god of storms, typhoons and what little air was left; he was also Leon's son. He tried his best to provide the earth with a gentle breeze but with the deaths of the god and goddess of wind made it difficult. She adjusted the mesh, strappy bodes of her dress, the chestnut fabric thick around her chest for modesty. Her dark brown hair up in an intricate braid. A diadem glittered on her head, the shining blue stone of divination glittered in the middle of her forehead. That's what she was, Ek'kla was the goddess of divination, foresight and vision ,and was currently hurrying to the council of creation, a meeting of great importance awaited her.

Before her a large pair of platinum doors loomed before her, two guards were carved into the doors, their reflective faces were hard, unmoving, their spears crossed, dark stones were cemented in the metal tips of the spears. As she neared, her reflection shone in the metal, the gloomy light of Simoroho, the sun god, hit the metal, setting her green eyes sparkling. Since the deaths of the god and goddess of light, the sun had a hard time supplying the world with warmth and necessary light for the growth of plants, the goddess of radiance would usually help but she had gone missing two weeks ago. Her other title of the goddess of freedom was probably more of the reason for it.

She stopped in front of the door and the platinum guards raised their heads, their winged helms lined with onyx gems and melted back into the door. She pinned them with her gaze, the gaze that saw all. They uncrossed their spears and the doors swung open, she stepped inside and the door swung closed behind her, closing with a heavy clank. Before her were thirteen other deities. The room was the same colour pallet of platinum, gemstones, gold, ivory and marble. Fifteen thrones sat proudly in a circular pattern. A dark blue carpet sat between all the chairs. Her empty seat sat alone amongst the others, the golden throne inlayed with glowing dark blue stones. She quickly teleported to her seat, she was seated next to Kia, her niece and the goddess of prophecy,clairvoyance and oracles. Her honey blond hair, crowned her head in a braid, jade pins peppered the braid, the same shade as the eyes the two goddesses shared. Ek'kla surveyed the crowd. Their thrones golden and sparkled with different coloured gems, each colour representing them. The supreme thrown was empty, a king vulture sat atop the beryl green arms of the chair. The supreme goddess of creation was yet to arrive. The most of the gods were usual crowd. A cross from her sat Az'ai, the silver haired goddess of the darkness and the personification of the night. She appeared young, she could pass for any age between 18-24 but like all of them she was thousands of years older. She also used to be human, a human that gambled all after losing everything, everyone and was chosen and became powerful. Her appearance was probably all that was left of her humanity, her slim, athletic frame was clade in an onyx dress, a platinum clasp secured her dress over one shoulder, a jet sash was tied securely around her waist. Her white hair was fasten with a silver hair ornament. It sat at the back of her head and on it, engraved, and in layed with dark diamonds was a peacock. Train unfurled. Much like the bird that sat on the back of her throne, dark feathers cascading over the back of the chair. She was stunning. As was everyone else in the room. To her right was her adopted brother Zizzik. His light blue attire contrasting with the darkness of his hair. His golden van braces and shoulder guards match the stormy look of his teal eyes. They were like thunderclouds. His pale skin differing from the darker, olive complextion of his farther and older brother Xothes, god of earth quakes, volcanoes, landslides and islands. They both had Leon's incredible charcoal hair but Zizzik wasn't as...temperament as his brother. Xothes's eyes were the same fierygrey as his father but his burned hotter. Despite being his children, Leon did not look older than them, in fact no one here appeared to be more than 30.

 Az'ai looked over to the two new comers to the group. They sat in between the midnight haired goddess of the moon and the brown bearded god of earth, his thick beard, circling his face. On one throne sat the forge god, his ginger hair tied back behind his head, his hands calloused and rough from working metal. The other new comer was the... Ek'kla's eyes widen... the god of monsters. His snake eyes were an uncommon shade of crimson, dark wings were folded behind his back, claws tipping them, his skin was tan and he had short blond hair. His claws dug into the metal of his throne. The farther of monsters, together with his wife, the iron haired, hard faced Meto, had birthed some of the most horrific monsters and beasts to ever walk the earth. 

Leon shifted in his seat. His russet armour shifting. A kobra hissed from the back of his throne "I see we are just letting anyone on the council now" . The monster god snarled "with the disappeareces, we can not afford to be picky". Az'ai laughed "and when have you ever made a decision that doesn't involve bloodshed by vicious beasts. Artax?"

"His methods are crude but are usually effective" said a wafer thin ,brown haired woman. Her white gown billowed around her. Her calculating blue eyes were glassy. Her tawny owl was perched on her hand, her honey beige skin unaffected by the birds talons. Her chiselled face was covered in freckles. "I did not expect the goddess of wisdom to agree with him" said the sun god. His golden eyes gleaming. Artex growled" Simoroho" the sun god smiled " its been to long".

"You still haven't answered for the death of my son"

The sun god frowned" It was my Demi-god who killed him. The cave worm you gave birthed was no match for him. You should talk to him...oh wait you can't. He's dead, died of his wounds" Simoroho said with anger. His tone was filled with venom. Diiea, the goddess of the moon and wife of the sun, shot her husband a warning look. Her dark hair flaring "demi-god?" She questioned. Her crown of crescent moons gleaming a silver blue, the same colour as her clothes. The sun raised his hand, a gleaming ring of gold that was too bright clasped his hand, it was not much brighter than his blond hair "calm yourself, my darling, this happened before we even met, let alone wed" he said in a calm tone. Diiea, satisfied leaned back in her throne, a smile on her lips.

 Two large doors groaned opened and an elegant woman strode out. Her silver eyes were sharp and intelligent, her red hair woven into a braid down her back. The supreme crown sat atop her head. Fifteen golden spires held sharp jewels of crimson that matched her dress. The Queen of the gods took her seat, her vulture flew to the back of her chair, gazing with contempt at the other gods. The other gods focus was on the woman. Xelena, the supreme goddess of creation, now the ruler of the gods after the death of her husband Simyr. 

Xelena was the mother of Ek'kla, along with four others. Two of which were dead. She had held all of creation together after the death of much of her family. "My fellow deities, we are facing a crisis. Seven of our most powerful gods have gone missing. Creation is suffering. In total we are missing: Inana, Parthex, Khedite, Moreo,Mettix, Laemis and Duena".

Duena, the goddess of fertility. She was gone, she was too powerful. Ek'kla was stunned. Without Duena the world would suffer. The number of pregnancies would diminish greatly, there will be no children to be born. Rendering Kira, the goddess of childbirth and Legions eldest child, completely useless.The population both animals and humans would die out. The fertility of the soil would be gone and plant would not grow. Even with the goddess of agriculture, Seesis, even with Naia, the goddess of rain and survival. They needed to work together. The gods needed to work in harmony for the best outcome of the planets. 

"That's not all" the supreme goddess continued" they all went missing when they investigated the city state of Arge, it has long been one of our most treasured and devout state, but 29 years ago they began to hate us, loath us. The state refuses to worship us, burning out monuments, our priests. In some parts of it are barren, primitive, poor and disease is rampant. However in others, plants and animals flourishes. There is wealth, intelligence. To an unnatural degree" she said with disgust, anger. Her creation was theirs to rule. **They** gave humans life, **they** made the earth fertile. Not the mortals.

She finished and Az'ai said"then the city is in some way using the gods, we simply need to inflict some wrath upon them and free the missing gods. A few volcanoes should work " she said looking to Xothes, his look grim" unless there is some other complication?" she in her usual, well constructed tone.

Leon continued" there is. We have sent a flood but it was repelled by some shield. Elone is second only to her farther in the manipulation of water"

"but he is dead. We saw him die" mournful said Niras, goddess of the day. Her sky blue eyes worried as she clasped her manicured hands together, she gasped "it could only mean-". 

Sparks flew from around Xelena, the strange, incredible coloured sparks of creation" No! I would sense it if he was alive, but his essence is there" she said. "They must be using his power to control them. We cannot free them." 

Atrex grinned"Allow one of my children to reign distruction from above. My eldest son can shoot lightning and fire from above. He can teleport too, he can attack from within the shield" Xelena raised her hand, golden rings were shining on her fingers. "You miss understand me, any godly power within or targeted at the shield is useless. We couldn't send any immortal in".

 Situss, god of the forges said" I could try to make something-"

"the shield would repel it. Simyr was the strongest of us, a moral weapon could never effect him"said Az'ai, pressing a crease on her dress and she looked to her farther. "Agreed, so we need a demi god. Their human genes would allow them to be less effected by the shield and use their inherited skills".

Kizzik looked to Ek'kla. They nodded to each other" but the humans despise us" said Kizzik, Ek'kla's eyes had become hollow pits of glowing blue ,like the night sky filled with stars. She was leaning forward in her chair. Head still and rigid "I see no demigod that would help us. There are no oracles in Arge. They have all left. Our priests are dead" she said as her eyes faded back to green. The golden banners of the room flutter ed from the storm clouds that began to form outside" we gave them the world" said Kizzik "and this is how they repay us" lightning sparked outside. They didn't need worship to live but they demanded respect. Az'ai leaned over and gripped his hand. He relaxed slightly, her presence had a calming effect on him. His mother, Litus, the goddess of wind, had died shortly after his birth. Az'ai had stepped in to help raise him. She had become like a mother to him. He loved her dearly, Xothes on the otherhand had never understood Leon's reasoning for adopting her.

After she had found the power of the night, she had stopped ageing, and had no idea what she was. Leon had found her, trained her and they became close. He named her as one of his heirs soon after that.

The storms began to calm as she said" how many demigods are in the poor sections of Arge?" She asked. Ek'kla's eyes glowed blue once more. "I need one that exits the shield often".

"I have one, a young hunter. He is a demigod of Alandir. He was probably born soon after his death".

He would need to be 24 at least then. Alandir, the god of physical perfection. The hunter would probably not know of his heritage. "What is his name?" Asked Xelena.Adjusting her crown. She cared little for the humans, they were nothing but ants beneath her feet but her gods, her two granddaughters were what concerned her.   

"Aiden Hunter" 

"A hunter named hunter?" Asked Artex. Az'ai rolled her eyes" is name means nothing. It's his power" she stood "I think we bring him to our side, all we need to do is offer him a better life than in Arge, have can have him infiltrated the wealthy section and find the gods."

Xelena stood "this meeting is at its end. Find him Az'ai".


End file.
